Chasing Dreams
by Jude Xue
Summary: Lorsqu'une fille banale se retrouve inexplicablement projetée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'intéressée se croit sujette à des hallucinations. Réalité ou fiction, rien n'est moins sûr, mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer... / Chap 2 pr le 3 Juin
1. Prologue

**Titre : ** Chasing Dreams

**Auteur :** Jude Xue, alias TheGoldenFish

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter bien humblement l'univers de J. K. Rowling. / En revanche, l'idée et le développement de cette fanfiction sont de moi, ainsi que certains personnages que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure.

**Rating :** T (pour le prologue, quelques futurs scènes de limes ou des passages assez rudes, plus psychiquement que physiquement. / Pourrait passer en M pour un ou deux lemons. C'est une possibilité.)

**Couples :** LM/OC & Couples secondaires et/ou progressifs et/ou auxquels seront fait allusion à un moment ou un autre : DM/OC/OC, HP/SS, RW/HG, et peut-être un autre OC/OC

**Warning :** Les sorciers sont toujours en guerre, donc certains passages seront peut-être durs pour certains. Présences de limes à coup sûr, voir de lemon. A ce propos, si le couple principal sera H/F, les relations DM/OC/OC et HP/SS seront homosexuelles si cela vous rebute, il ne tient qu'à vous de stopper ici la lecture et de fermer cette fenêtre.

**Spoilers :** HP1 à HP6, en pensant que certains passages du 6 seront modifiés sciemment.

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une fille banale se retrouve inexplicablement projetée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'intéressée se croit sujette à des hallucinations. Réalité ou fiction, rien n'est moins sûr, mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous proposer ma toute première fanfiction HP.

Elle est loin d'être finit, mais vous aurez la fin, étant donné que le squelette de la fic est déjà rédigé aucunes inquiétudes de ce côté là, donc. En revanche, étant en période de pré-examen pour le moment, et risquant de partir en Chine le semestre prochain, je ne garantis pas une publication particulièrement régulière.

J'en ignore encore exactement les genres, n'étant pas spécialement doué pour classifier une fanfiction, mais je suppose qu'elle pourrait se classer en Général, Aventure, Romance & Humor.

Tant que j'y suis, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour me relire, me donner son avis très franchement sur ce que j'écris, me corriger, et toutes les tâches ingrates que la Bêta-lecture implique : n'hésitez pas à vous proposer !

Voici donc « Chasing dreams », ou lorsque l'auteur se demandait seulement à la base ce que ça donnerait si jamais elle se retrouvait à Poudlard, voilà ce que ça donne, après moult péripéties et changement d'idées.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de tout mouvement, elle regardait les flammes et le souffle de l'explosion progresser à une vitesse affolante dans le tunnel devant eux, se dirigeant immanquablement dans leur direction. Tout semblait ralentir : les gestes comme les pensées les sons paraissaient s'atténuer pour quasiment disparaître. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

Les vitres de la première rame de métro explosèrent, provoquant cris de douleur et de terreur. La panique s'insinua brusquement dans tous les wagons. Les gens hurlaient, griffaient, frappaient, se poussaient et en revenaient à leurs instincts les plus primitifs pour fuir le souffle chaud de l'explosion qui continuait de progresser.

Refoulant ses larmes, une adolescente prise dans ce flot humain, essayait en vain de s'en extraire, la main accrochée sur le bras de son amie qui était également emportée par la foule. Elle ne sentit que trop tard que son bras lui échappait. Elle la perdit de vue une seconde. Elle cria son prénom plusieurs fois, sans que sa voix parviennent à percer le vacarme. Elle faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle la vit réapparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit trébucher et tomber, avant de se faire piétiner par le mouvement de panique de la foule.

Son cri lui heurta les tympans plus que la détonation encore. Elle toussa à cause de la fumée, les larmes aux yeux. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la première rame du métro. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir les flammes arriver vers eux à une vitesse phénoménale.

* * *

Les accidents de la route, les attentats à la bombe, les explosions ou autres incidents mortels, je n'avais vu ça qu'à la télévision. Jusqu'à présent j'avais « touché du bois », comme disait mon père. Mais la chance ne dure qu'un temps, et elle avait apparemment décidé de me fausser compagnie ce jour là.

J'étais l'une des passagères du métro de 13h58, direction Porte de Clignancourt, de la ligne 4 en ce mardi 1er Septembre. Et c'était à 14h précise, ce jour-même, qu'une bombe avait été déclenché en Gare du Nord.

J'étais loin de me douter en montant avec mon amie dans le métro ce jour là que j'allais la voir mourir, elle et tout les autres, et que je ferais aussi partit des victimes. Enfin, la logique l'aurait voulu. Parce qu'apparemment, si la chance avait décider de me fausser compagnie, la logique allait se faire la malle avec elle.

Cet incident n'était que l'événement déclencheur, le début d'une aventure qui me dépassait complètement et que je ne contrôlais pas le moins du monde, enfin ça, c'est ce que je pensais au début...


	2. Chapitre 1

**RAPPEL.**

**Titre : ** Chasing Dreams

**Auteur :** Jude Xue, alias TheGoldenFish

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter bien humblement l'univers de J. K. Rowling. / En revanche, l'idée et le développement de cette fanfiction sont de moi, ainsi que certains personnages que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** LM/OC & Couples secondaires et/ou progressifs et/ou auxquels seront fait allusion à un moment ou un autre : DM/OC/OC, HP/SS, RW/HG, et peut-être un autre OC/OC

**Warning :** Passages durs pouvant choquer les plus sensibles. Présences de limes, voir de lemons, un peu plus tard. Relations homosexuelles dans deux couples secondaires, en plus d'un threesome.

**Spoilers :** HP1 à HP6, en pensant que certains passages du 6 seront modifiés sciemment.

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une fille banale se retrouve inexplicablement projetée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'intéressée se croit sujette à des hallucinations. Réalité ou fiction, rien n'est moins sûr, mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour le peuple de !

Enfin le premier chapitre. Il était temps, car ce n'était pas avec la taille ridicule du prologue que vous pouviez véritablement vous faire une idée concernant cette fanfic... Enjoy !

J'essaierais aussi de me tenir à une publication régulière, même si ça risque d'être dure de m'y tenir. Donc je vais tâcher de poster le weekend toutes les deux semaines. Donc à dans deux semaines !;)

Au passage, je recherche toujours une âme charitable qui accepterait d'être mon/ma bêta.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Les cachots de Poudlard, aux alentours de 14h_

Un vacarme retentissant s'éleva brusquement d'une des salles de cours dans les cachots. Depuis son bureau, le professeur Snape leva son nez crochu des copies qu'il corrigeait, un rictus sadique relevant le coin de sa lèvre.

Des élèves imprudents n'avaient apparemment pas encore saisis que tous évitent la colère de la terreur des cachots. Il allait se faire un plaisir de vider l'un voir plusieurs des sabliers cet après-midi. Une lueur dangereuse scintilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il se levait et sortait de son bureau, faisant voler ses capes derrière lui.

Le spectacle auquel il eut droit en ouvrant la 5ème salle de potion, par la porte de laquelle filtrait des bruits de verre cassé et de coups sourds, était au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Une jeune femme sortit de nulle part, violemment projetée sur une table, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle glissa sur toute la longueur de la table, provoquant la chute des quelques récipients en verre encore intacts et termina sa course contre le mur, pour atterrir près d'une valise cabossée et ouverte à moitié. Elle rouvrit les yeux soudainement, ce dernier choc lui ayant coupé la respiration.

Le professeur Snape resta une seconde interdit devant ce qu'il venait de voir, avant de se reprendre. Il entra dans la salle, pensant obtenir des explications concernant cette mauvaise plaisanterie, et accessoirement pour l'examiner. Il la vit rouvrir un peu plus grand les yeux, puis les fermer en tentant de soulever un de ses bras pour protéger son visage.

« Expelliarmus ! », lança-t-il, en se tournant vivement dans un tourbillon de cape.

Le sac qui venait de surgir du néant tout comme la jeune fille alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Il allait se retourner à nouveau, mais son instinct lui susurrait que quelque chose clochait. Il mit rapidement le doigt sur le problème : il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour les cachots habituellement glacials.

« Protego », dit-il distinctement, mue par un mauvais pressentiment.

Il venait de lancer son sortilège du bouclier qu'un souffle brûlant l'envoya contre le mur. Il eût à peine le temps de se repositionner devant la jeune fille et de lancer un Protego maxima pleine puissance que des flammes suivaient.

En quelques secondes, tout fût finit. L'air dans la salle était pesant, encore saturé d'une chaleur suffocante anormale et d'une odeur d'essence, alors qu'une musique bruyante et grésillante sortait des écouteurs d'un petit mp4 à l'écran fissuré échoué près du sac.

Une minute passa, durant laquelle rien ne bougea dans la salle. Le professeur Snape revint à lui en sentant des forts tremblements au niveau de sa poitrine. Il rabaissa sa baguette, la gardant néanmoins en main, avant de se déplacer légèrement sur le côté.

La jeune fille était plus ou moins recroquevillée sur elle-même, la peau rougie, couverte de cloques à de nombreux endroits, surtout aux mains. De ses cheveux emmêlés se dégageait une légère odeur de brûlé, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas en reste. Ses paupières étaient closes et son corps parcourut de tremblements, la faisant s'agiter nerveusement dans sa semi-inconscience.

Snape plissa les yeux une seconde en l'observant. Il finit par soupirer intérieurement et se résigna à poser sa main sur son front pour avoir une vague idée de sa température. Il retira bien vite sa main, perdant un court instant son expression de détachement et de cynisme habituel. Elle était brûlante.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? », lui parvint la voix du directeur depuis le couloir.

Il eut un tressautement presque imperceptible des épaules avant de ré-adopter son masque de froideur distante. Il se pressa néanmoins de détacher sa cape et d'en recouvrir le corps de la jeune fille.

« Une vague de puissance s'est répandu dans tout le chât... », continua le directeur alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase. Il resta une courte seconde muet, les sourcils légèrement froncés, analysant la pièce. Son regard se stoppa sur le maître des potions. Il fit quelque pas pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Severus ? », se contenta de demander doucement le vieil homme, la mine soucieuse.

« Il semble que les boucliers magiques de Poudlard ai quelques faiblesses », dit du bout des lèvres l'intéressé d'un ton cynique.

Il soupira en remarquant que le directeur ne le quittait pas du regard, attendant une réponse. A ce moment là, il était loin du bon vieux papy un peu foufou grand amateur de sucreries.

« Je ne l'explique pas, Dumbledore. », répliqua sèchement Severus.

Ce dernier lança un bref regard sur la jeune fille, puis sur le reste de la salle témoin du phénomène qui s'y était déroulé.

« En tout cas, une chose est certaine, cette jeune personne à besoin de soins médicaux. », dit le directeur. « Rapidement, si j'en juge son état d'un bref coup d'œil. », rajouta-t-il, accompagnant sa phrase d'un coup d'œil appuyé vers le professeur.

L'expression de ce dernier se renfrogna un peu plus, si c'était seulement possible. S'il ne chercha pas à échapper à l'ordre sous-jacent du directeur, cela ne l'empêcha pas de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de sortir une réplique acerbe dont il avait le secret.

« Et pour – » débuta-t-il, se contentant d'un vague regard vers la valise et le sac pour terminer sa question.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Severus. Amenons déjà cette jeune fille à Mme Pomfresh. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça rapidement, puis fit un léger mouvement de baguette vers le corps tremblant qui s'éleva instantanément dans les airs. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux soudainement, son corps ayant un brusque sursaut dans les airs alors qu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Severus réagit au quart de tour et lança un sort de silence sur la jeune fille. Celle dernière, la bouche encore ouverte, les yeux embués de larmes, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Le vieil homme lança un regard lourd de sens à son employé. La déflagration magique, la chaleur anormale, son cri, le tout provenant des cachots, il était plus que probable que les élèves allaient se poser des questions et que certains, plus aventureux ou plus curieux, arriveraient pour avoir des réponses.

« Dépêchons Severus, dépêchons. », dit Albus en sortant de la salle.

Le maître des potions le suivit rapidement, le corps de la jeune fille secoué de tremblements flottant devant lui.

D'un geste de la main, la porte de la 5ème salle de potion se ferma et se verrouilla magiquement.

* * *

_Manoir Malefoy, début d'après midi_

Assis dans son bureau, Lucius Malefoy tentait de faire le nécessaire pour retrouver son influence et réparer les erreurs que cet incapable de Fudge avait causé après sa démission, sans compter l'affaire Ombrage à Poudlard. Alors qu'il se lamentait, son cœur eut un raté. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des soucis en plus.

Il reprit sa plume dans la ferme intention de terminer son courrier mais son cœur se serra plus violemment, le rendant incapable de respirer. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son cou, avec l'inexplicable impression d'avoir chaud. Presque étouffée en lui, il pouvait deviner de la peur.

Quelques secondes après, son cœur se remit néanmoins à battre, et tout se dissipa. Lucius respira d'abord difficilement avant d'être à nouveau maître de lui.

_''Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ?''_, se dit-il une fois de plus, avec le sentiment que ce n'était pas une simple faiblesse de son corps.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que ce genre de désagrément le tourmentait. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de migraines, et ces dernières étaient de plus en plus coriaces. Le plus alarmant était cette voix très lointaine qu'il entendait quelquefois durant ces moments, ou ces vagues sentiments qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les ressentait. Il ignorait quel mal le prenait, mais il avait remarqué que depuis la veille, ces symptômes revenaient nettement plus souvent.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, le processus était en phase d'accélération rapide. Très rapide.

* * *

_Infirmerie de Poudlard, à peine un d'heure après._

Poppy Pomfresh, depuis son cabinet, se retint de soupirer en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. La rentrée était la veille, et déjà, l'infirmerie allait se remplir. Vraiment, ces bagarres entre Gryffondors et Serpentards devenaient futiles et dangereuses. Si le directeur ne disait pas grand chose à ce sujet, elle, par contre, n'allait pas se gêner pour parler. Elle dit, tout en se levant.

« S'il s'agit une fois de plus des conséquences d'une de ces querelles idiotes entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, je me ferais un plaisir d'informer le directeur ainsi que vos directeurs de maisons de v – »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres en voyant le maître des potions déposer une élève en tenue moldue dans un état inquiétant sur un des lits, le professeur Dumbledore la regardant au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un petit sourire suite à son discours.

L'infirmière se précipita vers eux, faisant reculer le professeur de potion.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle, avisant Albus.

Elle commença à lancer différents sorts de diagnostics sur la jeune fille. Un parchemin apparut devant elle, se remplissant au fur et à mesure de ses sorts de chiffres et d'une fine écriture.

« Elle est apparut dans les cachots il y a dix minutes. », répondit simplement le professeur de potion après un regard du directeur.

« Apparut ? », demanda l'infirmière, en levant le nez une seconde du parchemin pour le regarder. « C'est impossible. », dit-elle en jetant un regard à la jeune fille évanouie.

Le maître des potions eut un tic nerveux en regardant l'infirmière d'un air polaire. Cette dernière fut assaillit d'un doute et se tourna vers le directeur en une question muette. Il acquiesça silencieusement.

« Suite à la déflagration ? », demanda-t-elle, de moins en moins certaine.

« Il semblerait. », répondit calmement le directeur.

Madame Pomfresh s'abstint de répondre et lut les résultats d'analyses, blanchissant à certains moments. Elle leva furtivement la tête durant sa lecture et regarda la jeune fille allongée sur le lit, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Elle était à moitié réveillée, quoiqu'encore sérieusement ailleurs. Elle avait vaguement conscience de son environnement, d'un lieu très clair et de voix différentes qui discutaient non loin d'elle, même si elle n'arrivait pas à saisir les propos de leur conversation.

Non, la seule chose dont elle avait véritablement conscience c'était de cette chaleur qui la brûlait intérieurement. Ou peut-être était ce à l'extérieur. A moins que ce soit les deux. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : du frais, du froid, n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait soulager ce feu qui la rongeait de toute part.

Mû par la seule envie d'échapper à ces flammes sournoises qui la torturait, elle tenta de bouger malgré ses muscles raidis. _''Mauvaises idées''_, pensa-t-elle un peu trop tard. Son geste la fit grimacer de douleur. Un gémissement lui échappa, qui se transforma en une violente toux.

Elle perçut vaguement des bruits de pas précipités, puis sentit une main passer derrière sa tête pour la soulever légèrement et comme un verre que l'on mettait en contact avec sa bouche.

« Buvez », dit une voix féminine.

La jeune fille obtempéra, même si elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne pas s'étouffer avec l'eau. Elle avait toujours cette sensation de brûler à petit feu mais sa gorge l'irritait moins, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir de contentement et se détendit un peu en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

« Pompom ? », fit calmement une voix masculine.

« Les pommades commencent déjà à faire effet sur les brûlures, mais il semble que malgré les potions, la fièvre ne baisse pas. », répondit la voix féminine qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant.

La jeune fille allongée sur le lit fronça des sourcils intérieurement. Elle commençait lentement à sortir de son état comateux et même si elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, elle avait assimilé que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais absolument pas du tout.

La main se retira de son front et quelques bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre avant que la conversation ne se poursuivent à voix basse.

« Vous en connaissez la raison ? »

« Non. Et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. D'après le professeur Snape, un incendie ou une explosion expliquerait son état rien que la magie ne puisse donc guérir. », répliqua la voix féminine, de plus en plus anxieuse.

Il y eut un blanc, puis un léger son de tissu froissé.

« Monsieur le Directeur... », commença-t-elle. « Vous – vous ne pensez tout de même pas... », continua-t-elle, paniquée.

« Non. », répondit l'intéressé après un soupir. « Cela ne peut être dû à un feudeymon, Pompom. Les blessures auraient été effroyables, autant physiques que magiques. Elle ne serait plus parmi nous. », termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Depuis son lit, la jeune fille était plus que confuse. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus elle reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, de la douleur brûlante qui la démangeait et d'une impression furtive quoique insidieuse qu'un truc, ici, ne tournait pas rond.

Elle oublia toutes ses interrogations quand la chaleur s'intensifia brusquement, sans aucunes raisons.

« Brûle », murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement, commençant à remuer sous sa couverture.

« Miss, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un violent frisson la parcourut.

« Ça brûle », parvint-elle difficilement à dire.

Un mot qu'elle ne comprit pas fut murmurer. La voix féminine reprit.

« Il faudrait aller demander au professeur Snape s'il a bientôt finit son amélioration de la potion contre la fièvre. Le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux. »

A peine venait elle de terminer sa phrase que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et qu'un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la vaste salle, faisant une fois de plus frissonner la jeune fille. La sensation était désagréable mais ça eu le mérite de lui refroidir l'esprit assez longtemps pour frôler du doigt une partie de ce qui la gênait. _''Pompom, Snape, vraiment, quels drôles de noms...''_

« La potion ? », demanda avec inquiétude quoique fermement la voix féminine.

« Terminée. J'en ai plusieurs flacons et le chaudron est encore rempli, si nécessaire. », dit posément une voix froide qui se rapprochait d'eux.

« Miss, buvez, la fièvre diminuera ensuite. »

Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul en sentant l'odeur dégagée par le flacon qu'on maintenait devant elle. Elle soupira intérieurement puis avala d'une seule traite. Quelques secondes passèrent, la chaleur s'atténua nettement.

Elle fit un geste pour se redresser, et se crispa devant la douleur que cela engendrait. Peu après, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision fut tout d'abord floue et elle cligna des paupières, aveuglée par la lumière, avant que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité de la salle où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans une infirmerie, standard, propre et bien tenue, même si elle ne semblait pas au top de la technologie ou de la nouveauté. L'architecture du lieu était d'ailleurs ancienne, en pierre, au très haut plafond. Avec les immenses fenêtres, on se serait cru dans une église. C'était tellement... reposant.

Elle tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Grossière erreur, elle allait tomber de haut. Elle les fixa un moment sans vraiment réagir. Seul le sourcil qu'elle avait haussé montrait son désarroi.

Devant elle se tenaient une infirmière entre la cinquantaine et la soixantaine, aux cheveux oscillant entre le gris et le blanc, avec un air maternel et rassurant à sa droite, un homme dont essayer de donner l'âge aurait été une véritable épreuve, avec une longue barbe grise-blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez, devant deux yeux bleus pétillants, habillé d'une robe – oui oui, d'une robe ! – mauve sur laquelle des motifs de pégases et d'autres créatures volantes bougeaient à la gauche de l'infirmière, un peu en retrait, un homme dans la quarantaine au visage fermé, un pli sévère barrant son front, des yeux d'un noir profond, un nez... disons, très très très grand, vêtu d'un costume noir avec un nombre faramineux de boutons et une robe noir par dessus.

« Comment vous sentez vous, Miss ? », demanda gentiment le vieil homme.

Encore secouée, elle tourna la tête vers lui sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Plusieurs expressions différentes passèrent sur son visage, alors que plusieurs images s'imposaient à elle, lui faisant prendre conscience de la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son regard se fixa dans le vide. Elle sembla soudainement comprendre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, chamboulée.

« Miss ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous voulez prendre une potion anti-douleur ? Une potion calmante ? », demanda l'infirmière, s'inquiétant de secondes en secondes.

« Je – Oh mon dieu. Elle est morte. », dit elle, une larme dévalant sa joue. « Elle est morte et moi – moi – » Elle les regarda, l'air égaré et confus. « Comment – Je ne suis pas morte, n'est ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, son regard se fixant dans celui du vieil homme.

En l'entendant parler, le regard du vieil homme pétilla un bref instant alors que l'infirmière et l'homme en noir la fixait, perplexe.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte, en effet. », dit-il avec un petit sourire qui la rassura sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Son expression redevint sérieuse. « En revanche, vous avez quelques blessures en voies de guérisons. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Euh – »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé. Elle se souvenait de l'accident mais après, c'était assez confus.

« J'étais dans le métro avec une amie. On rentrait de vacances. Et, il y a eu comme une... déflagration. »

Le vieil homme lança un regard entendu à celui à l'expression renfrogné qui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, faisant perdre un instant le fil de son histoire à la jeune fille, qui avait surpris l'échange.

« La chaleur est montée en flèche d'un seul coup. Les – les flammes ont ravagé les wagons. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi c'est dû mais – mais je suppose que ça devait être une bombe – ou un attentat... Quelque chose du genre. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau avant que l'infirmière les fixe, complètement perdue.

« Messieurs, pouvez m'expliquer, je vous prie ? », demanda cette dernière.

La jeune fille la fixa un moment. La fâcheuse impression qu'un détail clochait dans cette scène lui revint lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler. Mais quoi ?

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétillèrent d'amusement, alors qu'il lançait un clin d'œil à l'occupante du lit, laquelle se permit un petit sourire devant son attitude.

« Miss, où étiez vous lorsque tout ceci s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de LA question existentielle qui répondrait à toutes les autres.

« Euh – »

Elle le regarda, incertaine.

« A Paris, bien sûr. Près de la Gare de Nord. », répondit-elle, son regard passant du vieil homme qui souriait d'amusement, à celui perdu de l'infirmière jusqu'au visage toujours fermé et quasi-inexpressif de l'homme en noir.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers l'infirmière, tout sourire.

« Pompom, cette jeune fille m'a tout l'air d'être française. », expliqua-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille se figea à l'entente du prénom. Elle venait tout juste de faire le rapprochement.

« Oh mon dieu... », murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

_''Impossible.''_

Elle regarda l'infirmière en face d'elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait sourire ou paniquer.

« Pompom comme pour... Poppy Pomfresh ? », demanda-t-elle.

Le vieil homme parut surpris un instant, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle le détailla à son tour. Un air de papy gentil tout foufou avec ses robes loufoques et colorées, sa barbe, ses lunettes, et... et ce regard pétillant ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ? _''Albus. Albus Dumbledore. Et bien sûr...''_ Elle tourna la tête vers le dernier occupant de la pièce qui la jaugeait d'un regard glacial. _''… Severus Snape.''_

« Bon sang, je deviens folle. », articula-t-elle difficilement, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Elle ramena ses mains à son visage, dans l'espoir de se calmer.

« Je – Je veux dire – », débuta-t-elle, anticipant les questions.

Elle releva la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être – là ! Et – »

Elle sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

« Vous – vous êtes anglais. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. », déclara-t-elle en regardant le professeur Dumbledore, quémandant silencieusement une affirmation ou une négation, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Il allait répondre mais le maître des potions le devança.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je parle aussi le français. », dit ce dernier d'un ton polaire. « Peu, mais assez pour vous comprendre. », ajouta-t-il, en faisant son fameux regard Snapien, accompagné d'un petit rictus.

La jeune fille sourit à sa réponse. Elle croisa le regard amusé du directeur, ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus. Le Severus Snape qu'elle avait sous les yeux semblait avoir exactement le même caractère que celui qu'on lui devinait dans les romans.

« Nous sommes pourtant bel et biens là, Miss. », compléta le directeur d'un ton bienveillant.

Son expression joyeuse fut instantanément remplacée par un air sérieux et d'intense réflexion.

« Non. C'est impossible. », répondit-elle tout de suite.

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? », répliqua le professeur Snape, avec un rictus.

« Parce que vous êtes les personnages d'un roman ! », lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, reprenant l'expression faciale le ton railleur souvent utilisé par Severus.

Un ange passa dans l'infirmerie.

_''Oups. Celle-là, j'aurais dû la garder pour moi.''_, pensa-t-elle un peu trop tard.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, au ministère_

Un brusque bruit de craquement retentit, et des flammes apparurent soudainement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toute la salle qui brûla en effet, seul un parchemin roulé avec soin et recouvert d'une très légère couche de poussière, rangé parmi la section 'Registre de mariage' s'embrasa.

Deux secondes à peine plus tard, plus rien n'attestait de la présence de ce rouleau qui, s'il avait brûlé, n'avait laissé aucunes cendres en se consumant. Il était véritablement partit en fumée, ne laissant qu'un espace vide dans cette étagère d'une des nombreuses salle des archives du ministère.

* * *

_Retour à l'infirmerie_

Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit sur eux, à peine venait-elle de terminer sa phrase. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle perdit toute envie de répondre effrontément au maître des potions. Elle ferma les yeux, qu'elle cacha derrière ses poings.

_''Merde. Merde. Merde. Meee~eerde.''_, se dit-elle silencieusement, se maudissant intérieurement.

Le directeur eut une toux discrète, ce qui fit sortir Snape de son mutisme.

« Cette jeune fille semble être encore sous le choc suite à l'accid... », débuta ce dernier. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

« Je ne suis pas folle ! », répliqua la jeune fille avec véhémence, le fusillant du regard.

Le coin de la lèvre supérieur du professeur de potion se souleva d'un air carnassier alors que son regard se durcissait. Il inspira profondément avant de dire calmement, quoique d'un ton qui respirait la moquerie :

« Expliquez-vous. »

Elle répondit directement, non sans lui avoir rendu son rictus et son regard glacial.

« C'est très simple. Vous faites parti des personnages de la saga d'Harry Potter. », dit-elle comme si la réponse coulait de source.

« Encore Monsieur Potter, bien sûr. », murmura Snape avec un air dégoûté.

La jeune fille allait répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Snape venait de se tourner légèrement vers le directeur et reprit.

« Visiblement, Monsieur, il s'agit, une fois de plus, », rajouta-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, « d'une des mauvaises plaisanteries de Monsieur Potter. Je propose une punition exemplaire pour le principal concerné et pour... », il lança un vague regard vers la jeune fille sur son lit, « cette jeune fille, qu'ils comprennent que le corps enseignant de cette école a des choses plus importantes à traiter. »

« Vous... », commença la jeune fille, sans réussir à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle le pointa du doigt et le fixa, outrée.

« Vous êtes un vrai salaud. », dit elle à son encontre le plus naturellement du monde.

L'intéressé allait répondre, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Je n'ai pas finis. », dit-elle sèchement, hors d'elle. « Arrêtez de chercher des poux à Harry et foutez lui la paix trente secondes, bordel ! Il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. Enfin... », elle rajouta, toute colère envolée. « … si, bien sûr, c'est le personnage principal des romans, mais ce n'est pas une blague. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Madame Pomfresh et son regard s'arrêta sur le directeur.

« Vous me croyez, n'est ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

« Bien sûr, Miss. », dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre du côté du professeur de potion, ce qui lui valut un regard méprisant de la jeune fille. Albus le reprit gentiment.

« Severus, écoutez ce qu'elle a à dire. » Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. « Mais comprenez notre surprise suite à votre réaction. Nous sommes bels et biens vivants. Voyez vous-mêmes. », dit-il avec un petit mouvement de main les englobant tout les quatre.

« Non. Ça n'a aucun sens. », répondit-elle, de plus en plus perdue. « Vous êtes les personnages d'un roman. », répéta-t-elle. « Donc – donc si je vous vois et que je me crois à – à Poudlard, je dois halluciner. » Elle eut un petit soupir avant de murmure pour elle-même. « Ah, ça m'apprendra à ne lire que des fanfics HP pendant plus d'un an. Ça me monte à la tête... »

« Vous êtes à Poudlard. », déclara simplement Albus en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Poudlard n'existe pas ! », dit-elle fortement, les larmes aux yeux, sans plus savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas et si elle cherchait plus à se convaincre ou à les convaincre. « C'est un collège de magie dans un roman. Un roman ! », insita-t-elle.

Avisant les expressions de Rogue et du directeur – l'infirmière étant légèrement hors jeu car ne comprenant pas un traître mot de français –, elle soupira.

« Très bien. Admettons que vous êtes qui vous croyez être. Si vous n'êtes pas des personnages de romans et vu que je ne vous ai jamais vu et inversement, comment expliquez vous que je sache qui vous êtes ? »

Severus eut un reniflement de dédain avant de répondre.

« Albus Dumbledore est l'un des deux sorciers les plus puissants et les plus célèbres au monde, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. », dit-il lentement comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

Elle le fusilla du regard devant sa répartie.

« Ok, c'était pas une bonne question. »

_''Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.''_, pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard dur au maître des potions. Elle l'étudia un moment du regard avant d'avoir une illumination. _''Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? C'est... Raah, je me bafferais !''_ Elle eut un petit sourire rusé et fière d'elle alors que ses yeux pétillaient. Elle se retourna pour regarder le directeur.

« Bien. J'ai un autre moyen de prouver ma... disons, bonne foi. Certes, le professeur Snape est connu pour être... »

_''… un mangemort''_, continua-t-elle pour elle même. _''Non, on va éviter ça dès le début.''_, se dit-elle sans pouvoir s'enlever un petit rictus.

« … un maître des potions de valeur, mais de là à connaître toute... », elle fixa son regard dans les yeux onyx de Snape, « … sa vie ... », puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Dumbledore, « … je pense que ça mettrait sur le tapis de nombreuses questions qui n'auraient, sans ce que j'avance, aucunes explications. »

L'intéressé eut – encore un autre – un rictus dédaigneux à son encontre avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre. Elle pouvait juger d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. _''Tu vas vite déchanter, mon coco.''_, se dit-elle, en lui faisant un sourire carnassier typiquement snapien.

« J'aimerais juste mettre en lumière certaines choses, pour m'éviter des problèmes après ce que je vais dire. » Fixant intensément le professeur Snape, elle continua. « Réalisez bien que de là d'où je viens, vous n'êtes qu'un personnage de roman, et même si je doute que ce fait vous enchante, votre biographie est connu de tous. ». Elle s'arrêta, son regard rivé dans celui de Snape. « Donc je vous conseille de mettre l'infirmerie sous un sort de silence. », termina-t-elle.

Snape renifla une fois de plus, pas convaincu pour des clous, et ne fit aucun geste. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillage.

« Très bien. », lui dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Vous vous appelez Severus Snape, mais on vous a aussi connu sous le surnom de Snivellus qui vous a été donné par les Maraudeurs et sous le 'Prince de sang mêlé', titre que vous vous êtes donné en sixième année. Vous êtes né le 9 Janvier 1960. Vous êtes de sang-mêlé de par votre père, Tobias Rogue, un moldu, et votre mère, Eileen Prince, d'une longue famille de Sang-Pur. Votre – »

Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la brusque respiration qu'elle entendit pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la réaction de Snape. Celui-ci s'était raidit et avait presque imperceptiblement blêmit.

« Votre père vous battait, vous et votre m– »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

« Suffit ! », vociféra Snape.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et sursauta en l'entendant crier. Un silence pesant s'abattit une fois de plus sur l'infirmerie, qu'elle se permit de rompre.

« Je – Je suis désolé. J'avais prévenu que vous risquiez de ne pas aimez ce que j'avais à dire. Je n'ai pas menti. », dit-elle en regardant d'un air navré le maître des potions.

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard assassin. Toute la compassion de l'adolescente fondit comme neige au soleil alors que ses traits se durcissaient.

« Cessez de m'avada kedavratiser du regard, je vous prie. Vous ne m'avez pas cru malgré mes avertissements, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous mêmes ! », dit-elle d'un ton mordant, avant d'asséner le coup de grâce. « Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous traite de lâche alors cessez de reporter vos fautes sur les autres ! »

Le visage du maître des potions sembla se départir quelques secondes de son masque alors qu'il la regardait incrédule. L'adolescente, elle, mit un peu plus de temps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit sous l'emprise de la colère. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle se figea, son regard rivé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit rapidement constance mais répliqua rien, ce qui la surpris.

« Bien. Nous ne pouvons nier que vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup. Trop pour que cela relève du hasard. », dit le directeur en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Je suppose que vous êtes d'accord avec moi Severus. », rajouta-t-il.

Ce dernier marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. La jeune fille le regarda, surprise par une réaction si puérile, et ne put se retenir de pouffer en réalisant que le grand et l'unique Severus Snape était en train de bouder. Elle s'arrêta en avisant son regard glacial mais même les yeux pétillants et le sourire du directeur démentait son amusement.

La jeune fille se redressa un peu plus dans son lit et se recala dans son oreiller avant de reprendre avec sérieux.

« J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvée ici, je devrais être soit dans un camion de pompier en direction d'un hôpital, soit morte. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'existez que dans un roman. », dit-elle. « Chez moi, bien sûr. », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et riva son regard au sien.

« La bonne question n'est peut-être pas comment, mais pourquoi. »

Deux regards – l'un quasi inexpressif, l'autre franchement perplexe – le regardèrent fixement.

* * *

_Grande Salle de Poudlard, un peu plus tôt_

Le repas venait de se terminer et la majeure partie des élèves étaient déjà dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de cours. Cependant, quelques rares élèves se trouvaient encore dans la Grande Salle, terminant leur dessert en bavardant simplement, profitant du fait qu'ils reprenaient un peu plus tard que les autres.

« Arrête ! Depuis hier, les devinettes de notre Aigle sont encore plus nébuleuses que les prédictions de Trelawney. », disait une fille brune à la table des Serdaigles en croquant une pomme.

Il y eut quelques rires dans leur petit groupe avant qu'un autre ne reprennent.

« C'est vrai qu – »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un violent souffle d'air chaud chargé de magie et accompagné d'une odeur désagréable s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, ébranlant les murs du château.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Le Serdaigle lança un regard affolé à ses camarades et passa sa main devant ses yeux nerveusement.

« Vous savez ce qui vient de se passer ? », demanda la brune, angoissé.

Luna, assit près d'elle, sourit, et sans se départir de son expression rêveuse, répondit à la question. « Les Enormus à Babille », fit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête, d'un ton neutre mais pourtant convaincu.

Elle eut un bref soupir avant de retourner à sa lecture du Chicaneur. Les autres la fixèrent un moment, incrédule, avant de se regarder en haussant les épaules. Avec ou sans Nargols dans l'histoire, eux, en tout cas, n'avaient pas saisis.

* * *

_Retour à l'infirmerie_

Cela faisait une vingtaine d'années que Severus Snape était allé voir Albus Dumbledore dans l'espoir de pouvoir se racheter pour le camp de la lumière. Cela faisait tout autant de temps qu'il enseignait les potions à Poudlard. Il pouvait donc certifier que le plus grand sorcier du monde magique, malgré son génie, était parfois un peu trop imaginatif pour le bien de tous et qu'il était parfois difficile de deviner à quoi il pouvait penser.

A cet instant, Severus était justement loin de deviner les pensées du directeur et, pour appeler un chat un chat : il était complètement perdu. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu réalisé le vieux citronné et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose : de ne pas aimer ça, à en juger par le regard pétillant du vieil homme.

« Pardon ? », dit la jeune fille après un silence, exprimant à haute voix ce que tout le monde se disait intérieurement.

Le directeur la regardait avec bienveillance, son expression malicieuse ainsi que son sourire toujours présent. Il reprit, changeant de sujet.

« Il est rare de ressortir le Choipeau en dehors de la cérémonie de répartition de début d'année. Celle ci ayant eu lieu hier, nous devrions pouvoir faire le nécessaire pour une nouvelle élève. »

La jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, sentait poindre un sacré mal de crâne.

« Pardon ? », répéta-t-elle une fois de plus, à la masse.

Le professeur de potion eut un bref soupir avant d'expliquer succinctement.

« Le professeur Dumbledore suggère de vous répartir dans une des maisons du collège. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui sortir une aberration grosse comme le monde, ce qui pour elle était le cas.

« Il faudrait pour ça que je soit une sorcière. »

« Et vous en êtes une. », ajouta avec patience le professeur Dumbledore tandis que Snape soupirait à nouveau, excédé par tant de lenteur.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle finit par éclater de rire. Le maître des potions se renfrogna un peu plus, si c'était possible. Le directeur la regarda, pas le moins du monde surpris. Elle se calma, et pu répondre.

« Non, je l'aurais su. Cette idée est ridicule. »

Un reniflement de dédain lui fit tourner la tête.

« Pourquoi êtes vous encore vivante, à votre avis ? », répondit Snape, sarcastique. « Il est évident que vous avez fait un acte de magie instinctive. »

Elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait eu que de la chance mais devant l'expression du maître des potions, elle referma la bouche sans avoir rien dit. Elle ne pouvait y croire, c'était trop... trop... improbable. Se retrouver à Poudlard était déjà inimaginable, mais apprendre qu'elle pouvait intégrer une école de sorcellerie c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait accepter en si peu de temps.

Tournant la tête vers le directeur, elle voulut prendre la parole mais ce dernier semblait avoir deviner ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Les uniformes et le matériel scolaire vous seront fournis par l'école, ainsi que tout autres choses nécessaire au vu de vos bagages peu nombreux. », dit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Quand à votre baguette, vous serez dispensée de cours demain matin pour aller chez Ollivander, accompagnée d'un professeur. »

« Mais – », débuta-t-elle.

« Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour vous quand à votre intégration. Sachez seulement que les élèves de votre maison ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs sont là si vous avez la moindre question. », reprit le directeur, la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il avait absolument tout prévu pour qu'elle ne puisse rien répliquer, il avait pensé à tout que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que d'accepter ?

Le directeur se releva et passa une main dans sa barbe.

« Nous allons vous laissez vous reposez, Miss. J'espère vous voir en forme au dîner de ce soir. », dit-il, souriant.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Le professeur Snape, sans ajouter un mot de plus, se retourna sans plus tarder vers la porte, suivit par le directeur. Ce dernier se retourna et, avec un clin d'oeil, rajouta :

« Et n'oubliez pas que nous parlons anglais ici et qu'avec la magie, rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. »

Elle eut un maigre sourire en entendant sa remarque.

Elle se demanda si elle devait plus s'inquiéter de son intégration dans le monde magique qu'elle ne connaissait que via des romans et des fanfictions ou du fait qu'elle se retrouvait en milieu anglophone et qu'elle ne parlait pas anglais comme une vache espagnole, mais presque.

* * *

_Quelque part dans les couloirs du château_

Un individu se déplaçait, tentant de se faire aussi discret que possible et de se fondre dans le décor. Son pas, assez rapide, ainsi que son sourire en coin et la lueur étrange brillant dans son regard, auraient pu intriguer les élèves qu'il avait une chance de croiser, mais peu de personnes lui feraient la moindre remarque.

_''Tous des lâches.''_, pensa-t-il furtivement.

En attendant, cette personne jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait été écarté de toute mission, étant jugée trop jeune, mais après l'information qu'elle venait d'avoir, ils allaient vite réviser leur jugement à son égard, et peut-être à l'égard de ses parents également. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle était tombé sur cette conversation par hasard, seul l'information et sa valeur avait de l'importance.

Son sourire s'agrandit. _''Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ravi.''_

Croisant un groupe de deuxième année, l'intéressé les dévisagea dédaigneusement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur : **Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Comment et pourquoi cette jeune fille s'est retrouvée à Poudlard ? Qui est-elle ? Et qui est cette ombre et quel est le rapport avec Voldemort ? Et Malefoy ? La suite, au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même pour un simple petit mot, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, critiquer, faire des remarques constructive, et dire ce que vous en pensez, donnez vos idées ou autres : je suis curieuse de nature et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

Je rappelle que je cherche toujours un ou une Bêta ! Avis aux intéressés !

Petit Suisse : Vers la fin de ce chapitre, petit clin d'oeil à **Jelyel** et sa fic **« Lost in the Sand Time »** que je vous conseille d'aller lire car si elle est en cours, elle est très prometteuse. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard avec la magie, et ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Dumby ! x)


End file.
